1. Field of the Inventive Concepts
The present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nodule defect in a semiconductor device having a fin-type field effect transistor (FinFET) structure can degrade the performance of the semiconductor device. In particular, a spacer layer made of a low-k material (e.g., SiOCN) may be less resistant to etching than a spacer layer made of a material (e.g., SiN) having a higher dielectric constant. Therefore, the spacer layer made of the low-k material can be easily lost during an etching process performed to fabricate a semiconductor device. The loss of the spacer layer covering a gate structure which includes a polysilicon layer may expose the polysilicon layer to a growth gas, thus causing nodule defects.